


Alone

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kinda, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Sad Luz Noceda, Songfic, i mean how tf do you make a songfic?, its a sad mexican song thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: She bid farewell to her love.She swore she would come back.And crying, she swore she would wait.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sola en el olvido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808322) by [SuperiorJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango)



> So, i was listening to this mexican band "Maná" and one of their songs is called "En el muelle de San Blas" which means something like "on the dock of St Blas" and the angsty part of me who loves to write sad things said "you should write something using this song"  
> And this is the result, something i did in less than a day

_Ella despidió a su amor  
Él partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas  
Él juró que volvería  
Y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría_

Luz waited in the woods behind her house.

The abandoned cabin where the portal had appeared the first time she went to the Boiling Isles had collapsed. Still, Luz continued to wait on the glade where it used to be. Every day, at the same hour. She hoped that one of these days, the same magic portal she'd fought so hard to repair would appear and with it, Eda Clawthorne and Amity Blight. Two of the most wonderful people she had the good fortune to meet.

Not that she didn't miss Willow and Gus, they had been her first friends in the Boiling Isles and thinking of them hurt too much. She missed Willow's gentleness and kindness, the way she always managed to keep Luz's feet on the ground, how the earth seemed to tremble whenever she got angry. She missed Gus' antics and his humor. No matter how hard the situation got, Gus always was there, to help and to put a smile on her face, his strange positivity reminded her of herself.

But things with Eda were different. She thought of the old witch as a second mother. And Luz knew that Eda thought of her as a daughter. She took her in, she taught her how to carry through anything the Isles threw at her. She gave her a home and protect her; she took care of her to the point where Eda almost sacrificed her own life to protect her. Any time Luz made a mistake, Eda was there to help her fix it. 

And of course, Amity was a whole other thing. 

The green-haired witch made her feel strange things. At first, she simply blamed the rough circumstances in which both girls had met. Then she blamed the fact that she was the first person she could share her interests, the Good Witch Azura books, her fascination with learning and magic. Then she blamed all the things they had done together, restoring Willow's memories, Grom, the grudgby match, facing Mr. and Mrs. Blight, rediscovering the forgotten art of glyph magic, helping Eda and Lilith to recover their magic. And then she ran out of excuses.

She loved Amity Blight. Not only as a friend, like Willow or Gus. Neither did Luz love the young witch the same way she loved Eda or her mom. Luz was in love with Amity. The only thing the latina could think of was spending the rest of her days with her. She could imagine both of them, married, living in an old cottage in the forest, spending all their days practicing magic and visiting their friends and family. 

If only Luz had realized that before.

With nothing but her clothes and her cellphone, Luz returned home. 

She explained everything to her mom. She didn't believe her at first, but after Camilia saw all the pictures Luz took in her time in the Demon Realm, she had no option but to trust in her daughter's words. She was angry at first, as she expected Luz to have spent her summer in the Reality Check camp. Her anger disappeared when she saw how happy and welcomed her kid felt there, after all, everything Camilia wanted was for her kid to fit in the world. And she did, even if it weren't in the world she was born in.

Camilia decided to support Luz. And together, mother and daughter waited.

It had been a month since the last time Luz saw Amity.

_Miles de lunas pasaron  
Y ella siempre estaba en el muelle, esperando  
Muchas tardes se anidaron  
Se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios_

Luz and Camilia waited on the woods behind their house.

She wished she could stay longer, but she had a job now. She chose not to go to university, as she would probably have to go to another state and she wouldn't be there when the portal appeared. Camilia was upset at first, but she trusted her daughter enough to take the right decision. Together, both women rebuilt the small cabin and began to adapt it for Luz to live there. 

Everyday Luz would wake up at six o'clock and waited an hour for the portal to appear. Then she would go to a small cafe in the middle of the town to work for eight hours. It wasn't the best job, and the payment was a little above average, but it helped her and her mother to pay their many expenses. When her shift ended, she would go straight to the woods to wait for her friends. 

That was her schedule. Sometimes Luz brought a small notebook where she wrote about her adventures in the Boiling Isles. About the time she spent with Eda, the time she spent with her friends and specially about all the time she spent with Amity. Lately she had been writing about her last day there. When everybody decided to attack the Emperor to end his malevolent plans for the Isles. It brought tears to her eyes, thinking about Amity and how she couldn't tell her how she really felt, but she hoped for her to appear so they could spend the rest of her lives together. 

Sometimes people in the cafe tried to ask her out but Luz always turn them down. She said she had another person waiting for her. Her colleagues wondered about who they were and any time they asked the young woman she always answered with "The most special person I've ever met in my entire life." Her colleagues thought it was corny and Luz ignored their rude comments about what a nutcase she was.

It had been five years since the last time Luz saw Amity. 

_Llevaba el mismo vestido  
Y por si él volviera no se fuera a equivocar  
Los cangrejos le mordían  
Su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión_

Luz cried in the woods in front of her house. 

It had been a year since her mom died of cancer. A long and tedious battle against that terrible disease ended when Camilia said her farewells to her dear daughter. She died in a hospital bed, sad, as she worried about Luz's future. How many times did she see her dear Luz sitting in front of her small house in the forest, waiting for a portal that would never appear? How many times did she hear her daughter silently cry in anguish? Deep down, Camilia thought she was losing her time. Deep down she really hoped she was wrong. She didn't want her baby girl to be alone forever.

Luz cried for months. She could never make any friends before her trip to the Boiling Isles and when she returned to the Human Realm it only got worse. Luz didn't try to stand out. She went to school and sit in silence, an aura of melancholy surrounding her. When she got her new job, it was no different. Her coworkers said she was a weirdo; she never spoke to anyone and she never cared for making friends. Camilia was her only friend and when she was gone, she felt miserable.

After her mother's departure Luz tried to convince herself that everything she went through in the Boiling Isles was just a dream. Only a consequence of an overactive imagination. But her diaries, where she wrote about her adventures, always proved her wrong. Sometimes she regretted ever writing her diaries, as it was actual proof that she wasn't crazy and that all these years of futile waiting were for something. In her darkest days she was tempted to burn them so she could finally be free. Free to live her life, to find love in another person and have a family on her own.

But she couldn't. She knew that Eda and Amity and everyone were working hard to fix the portal. Luz knew her friends would never forget about her and they were just as frantic as she was. What kind of person would she be if she decided to just move on? 

So, she waited in front of her house. Alone.

It had been ten years since the last time Luz saw Amity.

_Y el tiempo se escurrió  
Y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres_  
_Y del mar se enamoró_  
_Y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle_

Luz waited in the woods in front of her house.

She had been fired from her job in the cafe. Not that it mattered, she got another job in the town's library where she spent most of her time, sorting the books and reading stories to the kids who went there. Sometimes Luz read children's stories about princesses and dragons and animals who lived in the forest. But, for the kids, the most interesting stories were about a magical place inhabited by an old witch and a small demon who lived together in a house lost in the woods. About a school were children learned to do magic. About a girl who cultivated plants and a boy who created illusions. But what the kids loved hearing the most was about an angry little girl who had no friends. This little girl had to create her own friends until the day she met another girl who was like her. The two fell in love and spent the rest of their lives together, living in a small shack in the mountains. They practiced magic together and visited their friends, the owl lady who lived with the tiny demon, the girl who made plants and the boy who created illusions, the siblings who loved to prank others and never got in trouble. It was the emotion that plagued Luz's voice what the kids loved the most. Even the parents thought it was cute that a woman had so much imagination.

One day a man approached Luz and told her if she ever thought of publishing a book full of the stories she told. He worked in a publishing house and was sure the books would be a complete success. Luz only smiled and told him that no one would want to know about what a crazy woman had to say. The man gave her his card anyways. 

It wasn't that Luz thought her stories would be a failure. But they were too personal, something she wanted to share with kids whose childish minds would fully appreciate them. And writing and traveling to promote her book would take time she couldn't afford to lose. She continued to wait in front of her house, one hour in the morning and one hour in the afternoon. It never appeared, but Luz continued to hope. She knew it was incredibly difficult to recreate the portal and that Amity and Eda were probably trying their hardest to fix it. Waiting patiently was the least thing Luz could do.

It had been thirty years since the last time Luz saw Amity. 

_Su cabello se blanqueó  
Pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía  
Y en el pueblo le decían_  
_Le decían la loca del muelle de San Blas_

Luz and her friends waited in the woods in front of her house.

After Camilia died, Luz thought that living in the woods would make her feel alone. That changed when she met Eda, Lilith, Owlbert and Hooty.

They were little owls who inhabited the woods. They didn’t approach her at first. When Luz began to leave some seeds and bird food in small bowls, the owls saw her as a friend and began to hang out with her. Eda was always snuggling against her, sometimes Lilith picked on her, but at the end both owls enjoyed each other's company. Owlbert was the most playful of the four, always bringing stuff he grabbed from nearby trash cans and hoping for Luz to play with him. And Hooty was, well, Hooty. Always hooting in the mornings, as if he knew his friend had to wake up to do something important. And always hooting at night, his own strange way to say, "good night". 

And of course, she couldn't forget about King, Willow, Gus, Ed and Em. Small foxes who were always inside her house, trying to find something to eat. 

Unlike her owls, the foxes came willingly to her, they had probably smelled the food Luz cooked every day and she didn't mind having extra company. As time went on, the foxes decided to stay near her home. King was the youngest of the five and demanded complete attention from Luz. She loved to carry him as a baby and that irritated Gus, as he wanted to be pampered by the human as well. Willow was in charge of separating both of them whenever both animals were about to fight. Luz always gave Willow a threat after that. And all the times Luz couldn't find something in her house, she knew that Ed and Em had hidden it, luckily everything that took for them to return it was some belly rubs and candies. 

It was not a perfect life, Proof of that was all the people who began to think of her as the silly Owl Lady of the woods. Luz laughed when she heard what was said about her as she thought the nickname as very fitting for her and she decided to wear owl-themed clothes every time she went to work in the library. Kids loved her outfits, which only served to emphasize her Owl Lady nickname and parents appreciated the effort the mature woman made to attract their kids' attention.

It had been fifty years since the last time Luz saw Amity.

_Y una tarde de Abril  
La intentaron trasladar al manicomio  
Nadie la pudo arrancar  
Y del mar nunca jamás la separaron._

Luz waited in the woods in front of her house. 

She had to quit her job in the library, her old bones ached in pain every time she got up to go to her job. She missed it terribly. Going to the library was one of the happiest moments of her day, the looks of happiness and joy on her kids' faces always warmed her heart. And she loved spending the rest of her shift putting the books back on their places and reading the old books of the Good Witch Azura. She knew them by heart, but it didn't matter, as they made her happy and nostalgic.

On her last day in the library, Luz gifted books to all children who were listening to her. They were small, with hand-drawn pictures of owls and witches and magic. It told the same story Luz loved to tell. About the little angry witch who found love in a quirky and weird human girl. About their adventures and how they spent the rest of their lives together practicing magic and playing with their friends. The cover was of the same green-haired witch holding hands with the human girl. 

The kids loved it as well as their parents, who thanked Luz and offer to pay her for the marvelous present she had given them. The old woman refused, as the only thing she wanted was for her stories to be known. The library kept some copies for anyone who wanted to read them. And with a sad heart, Luz left the library she had loved so much.

She continued to wait for the portal to appear. Every day she woke up, excited as she wanted to tell Amity of all the things she had done all these years. Fears of her friends never showing up had disappeared a long time ago. Something in her told her to keep waiting, after all these years it was only a matter of time for Amity to show up. But another voice in her head told her she had wasted her whole life for someone who had already forgotten her. Luz never listened to the latter anymore. She was too old to worry about those things. After all, the old woman said to herself, I lived a good life.

It had been sixty years since the last time Luz saw Amity. 

_Sola, sola en el olvido_

Luz closed her eyes one warm April night. She felt tired, so tired.

_Sola, sola con su espíritu_

Luz thought of her mother. The happy glee that appeared in her eyes every time her daughter spoke of her books and her hopes in the future. The sad smile on her face as she laid on the hospital bed, knowing how hard Luz's life would be.

_Sola, sola con el sol y el mar_

Luz remembered her furry friends. The happiness she felt when she realized she did not have to be alone anymore. How brokenhearted she was when the owls stopped to show up. The day she no longer saw the foxes in her house, looking for something to eat, she cried and wailed all week. But, like all the other loses in her life, she dealt with it.

_Sola, oh sola_

Luz reminisced about the library kids she loved reading books to. Their chubby faces and the way their laughs and smiles brightened up her life. She knew that in the next years they would forget about the odd lady that read them stories about magic and witches. But it's okay, Luz told herself, the memories will be with them forever.

_Se quedó, se quedó sola, sola_

Luz remembered her time in the Boiling Isles. How much she loved those three months she stayed there. The hot rain that fell, the strange yet tasteful food she ate, the adventures and misfortunes she had and the wonderful people she met. Principal Bump, the Blight twins, the kids from the Detention Track and the family she left there.

_Se quedó, se quedó con el sol y con el mar_

Luz thought of Willow and Gus. The way the plants seemed to blossom whenever Willow approached them. How Gus always knew how to put a smile on everybody's faces. The way Willow always supported her and kept her feet on the ground. How excited Gus was whenever Luz shared something about the Human Realm. It was almost as if she could see them, older, wiser and yet, with the same cheerful aura she missed so much.

_Se quedó ahí, se quedó hasta el fin_

Luz saw Eda's face; she was as foxy as she had been the day she left the Boiling Isles. If any, she had more wrinkles and her hair seemed to be made of snow. On her shoulder was King, with the same big, shiny eyes Luz loved and missed so much and a small golden crown on his head. Memories flooded her mind. The day she met both of them, all the breakfasts they ate together, the nights they gazed at the stars on the dark sky, the moments when they simply sat together in the living room in a comfortable and familiar silence. She could almost feel Eda and King next to her.

_Se quedó ahí, se quedó_

Luz was in front of an older Amity, with a long, brunette hair and some wrinkles on her face. Luz remembered the day they met, the time they spent together, the things they did together. How, little by little, the friendship they had evolved into a weird crush. And for the last time, Luz regretted not telling Amity how she really felt.

_En el muelle de San Blas_

Luz Noceda died seventy years after the last time she saw Amity Blight. She swore she would wait for her, and she kept her promise until the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I hope you enjoyed this songfic (?) i actually dont know how to make one but i tried (and probably failed)  
> now with the story of the song (it actually happened¡¡¡)  
> See, in San Blas, a city in Nayarit, Mexico, lived Rebeca Mendez Jimenez. She was going to marry with his soon-to-be-husband Manuel, a fisherman. Four days before their wedding he died at sea in the middle of a hurricane. Rebeca then, decided to spend every afternoon at the port, wearing her bridal dress. Although she was known as the "Crazy lady from the port of San Blas" (la loca del muelle de san blas sounds better tho), she was very loved in her city. She sold candies and hand-made dolls and she wasn't exactly alone, as she had sisters and family there.  
> One day, the vocalist of this music band "Maná" went to San Blas and met Rebeca. After knowing of her story he decided to write the song that inspired this fic "En el muelle de San Blas"  
> And that's basically it. I heard the song, while I was writing another TOH fic and thought about adapting the song to a TOH fic.  
> Hope you liked it¡¡¡¡ Take care and have a nice night¡¡¡¡  
> Translation of the song because I know most people who read fanfics are english speakers:  
> She bid her love farewell  
> He departed in a ship in the wharf of San Blas.  
> He swore that he would return,  
> And, soaked in tears, she swore that she would wait.  
> Thousands of moons passed away  
> And she was always on the dock, waiting  
> Many afternoons nested themselves,  
> They nested themselves in her hair and in her lips.
> 
> She always wore the same dress  
> So that should he return, he would not mistake her  
> The crabs bit at her clothing, her misery, and her illusion  
> Time then slipped away  
> And her eyes filled with sunrises.  
> With the sea she became enamored  
> And then her body took root on the wharf
> 
> CHORUS:  
> Alone, alone in oblivion  
> Alone, alone with her spirit  
> Alone, alone with her love, the sea  
> Alone on the wharf of San Blas
> 
> Her hair bleached white,  
> But no ship came that returned her love  
> And in the village they called her,  
> They called her the Madwoman of the Wharf of San Blas  
> And one afternoon in April  
> They attempted to take her to the asylum  
> But no one could tear her away  
> And from the sea nevermore did they separate her
> 
> CHORUS  
> Ohhh...
> 
> She stayed, she stayed, alone, alone  
> She stayed, she stayed with the sea and the sun  
> She stayed, she stayed until the end  
> She stayed there, she stayed on the wharf of San Blas  
> Alone, alone, alone...


End file.
